


Pureblood

by Girlslovemetoo



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlslovemetoo/pseuds/Girlslovemetoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new students in school</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bellice fanfiction and I dont own twilight

Prologue

 

 

 

''Wooohoooooo!!! I can't wait to go to the Human Realm, this is gonna be fun!! '' she said

''Calm down, were going there for a mission, not to have fun'' 

''awww come on! Don't be like that, I know were going there for a mission, but come on!, were going in HUMAN REALM!! aren't you a bit excited?'' she said

''yes, I suppose I am excited as well''

''see!'' she squeal  
''so which place are we going again?''

''its in Seattle, but were staying in forks, we also have to go to school to ''blend in'', so we wouldn't be suspicious''

''ah right school, HAH!! that would be easy, we already knew about them and what they are teaching in this ''school of them'' but It wouldn't be that bad to interact with humans isn't it?''

''yes, I supposed you are right,'' I smiled ''well shall we get ready then?'' I said

''yes! Let's go Isabella!'' she said grinning

I sigh ''must I always repeat myself?, just call me Bella''

''hahaha I know, im just messing with ya Bella'' she said grinning,

I smiled ''Right lets go then''


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Alice POV

''Hey have you heard?, there's going to be a new students in school'' we heard as the student walked through the school entrance

''ohhh new students, I wonder what they looked like'' emmett says and my siblings nods

''i guess we will find out later'' I said as we started walking through the school entrance, and then I froze by a vision and saw that something is approaching.

I grinned and said ''it's them'' I pointed to a coming vehicle, and my siblings turned around to look for them

the students are gawking to the magenta lamborghini aventador and red ducati 848 evo, that stopped in the school parking lot

''Damn sweet ride'' emmett said grinning  
''hmm they got a good taste'' rosalie said as they walk hand in hand

''wow they must be the new students and damn they must be rich like the Cullens'' the students said as they pass by the car 

as they parked, the one with the ducati took off the helmet and dismount in her bike. She has a wavy long light brown hair, a white skin thats a bit tan and have a turquoise eyes.   
She was wearing a black sleeveless blouse with a white cross print in front, a Red rock-chic style leather jacket, with studs and zips , a black skin tight jeans and 2inch black buckle biker boots.

The other one that just got out in lamborghini is another girl she was wearing a lace up black boots, a black skinny jeans, white V neck loose shirt and a cropped black leather jacket. she had a fair-skinned, with long, straight, dark brown hair a beautiful violet eyes that almost shine. ''she's so beautiful, well ducati girl is beautiful too, but lambo girl is much more'' I said to myself.

Then I heard edward snicker and I looked at him and stuck my tongue out

''damn they are hot!!'' say's by the guys that are walking

Then I gasp as I remember ''she looked like the girl I saw in my vision after I turned into a vampire'' I said to myself.

''ALICE! Lets go'' as jasper pat me in the shoulder to get my attention

I smiled and said ''Alright im coming''

I looked back again in the parking lot and saw the ducati girl whispering something with lambo girl, then I looked back in lambo girl and we met each other gaze, we looked at each other for a minute then she smiled at me,

If I could blush I would be surely beet red by now

''she looked so beautiful when she's smiling'' I said 

I smile and wave at her, then walk to join my siblings,

not knowing she's still looking at me


	3. Chapter 2

Bella POV

''Allex are you ready?'' I asked as we walked 

''yes I am, oh! Btw here's a letter from your mom'' she said

I took it and opened the letter and it say's:

Dearest Isabella, 

I already arrange your stay in forks, also you and Allex already enrolled in their school.

When you two are in there, someone will be waiting for the two of you, he will guide you to the place that you will be staying,

Me and your Father wished that you and Allex enjoy your stay in Human Realm 

Also tell Allex to focus on the mission, 

Be careful you two

Love your Mom,   
Renee

I rolled my eyes then smile, my mother has always been a free spirited, easy going person, a great mother and I loved that about her.

My Father Charlie was a good man, he also was a good leader and a good father I always admire that about him.

''sooo what does the letter say's?'' she asked

I fold it and put It back inside the envelope and said ''just details about the place we'll be staying with''

''shall we then?'' she said grinning

Allex POV

We arrived at the rainy town called forks, 

ofcourse here we are in the forrest so no one could see us arrived

I mean they would freak out if they saw a big circling portal and someone step out in it. (in-a-matter-of-fact-tone)

We heard some footsteps and quikly looked at the direction to were its coming for, 

A tall man with a black short hair and Green Eyes, he's wearing a black V-neck shirt that fit in his body, black pants and a black shoes

We smiled as we Recognize the man that was coming close to us,

''Raizael!!'' me and bella exclaimed

He Laugh and said ''Hello Allex and Bella''

He's a few years older than the two of us, so he was like a big brother to both of us, he's always there, whenever we need him,

''so I assume you're the one my mother asked to prepare our place that we will be staying with?'' bella asked smiling 

''yes ofcourse, I already prepared all the things that you two will need while staying here'' he said

''oh cool, lets go then'' I said grinning

He chuckles and said ''Alright, Ladies of you could follow me'' 

After a few minutes of running in inhumanly speed, we arrive at a two story modern house.

''wah! Its SMALL!!'' I said pouting

Bella laughs, ''we don't need a big house Allex, this one is fine besides we would not be in the house all the time. Remember mission?'' she said raising an eyebrow

Raizel smile's and agreed to what bella said

''ugh! Fine'' I said

Raizeal gave us a tour inside the house, even the furnitures are modern, but what really caught my attention is the car and the bike.

''so what about those?'' I asked pointing out at the car and bike

he grins ''well that's my present for the two of you''

Me and Bella are at awe, ''are you serious?'' I asked, and he nods

we run into him and gave him a bone crushing hugged while saying thank you

''so the Ducati is for you Allex, I know you like feeling the wind and going fast'' he said grinning

''you know it!!!'' I said grinning

''and for you Bella is the Lamborghini, also it matche's your eyes'' he said smiling

she smiled ''thank you Raizel''

Hah! Yeah..... He's got a bit of a crush on Bella, too bad she doesn't.

'' Alright then, Ladies time to rest, you got school tommorow and I will be off then'' he said

''wait! Were are you going? Not staying a little longer?'' I asked

''Im going back to our realm, I still have a lot of things to do'' he said

''i see, well thank you for all of this'' I said gesturing to the whole place

''take care Raizeal'' we said

We hugged him one last time, and he run through the forest, to open a portal.

Then we got inside and went to bed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own twilight and the character's,   
> But I own Allex and Raizeal they are my OC's ;)  
> Anyways,  
> Sorry for not updating faster and thank you for the reading, also ill try to update faster.
> 
> PEACE!! \\(*0*)/


	4. Chapter 3

Bella POV

''aren't we a bit over dress? We might catch too much attention'' I asked as I look at the mirror

''psh! Were already going to get it because we are new in this place, so might as well wear something good, besides have you seen our RIDE??? They are like super eyecatching '' allex exclaimed

I chuckle '' you are right, might as well''

"ready to go?" She asked grinning

I smiled "yes"

We walked outside our house and went to our ride, then Allex spoke "want to race a little?"

I raise an eyebrow

"Come On!! we will slow down once were close to school" she said grinning

I smirk "Alright might as well test how fast this car is" 

Yes guilty I know, I also like going fast.

So we race to school, its a good thing that the road doesnt have a lot of vehicle's, but im sure we would never crash.

Finding the school was no problem at all. In a town this small nothing's to hard to find. We pull into the parking lot and as I'm looking for a space I notice all eyes are on us.

Oh my! Allex was right, we did catch the attention, then I looked at her and saw her dismount in her bike, so I also get out of my car.

Then she walked at me and whispered "there's a supernatural beings in here, I smell them" 

I inhale and looked around, then I was met by a beatiful golden eye's, she has a pale white skin, short black spicky hair and she have a small frame body I can't help but mesmerize in her, she reminded me of a pixie.

without breaking an eye contact, I gave her a smile. 

She also smile and gave me a wave, then went inside the school.

I was still looking at her, I noticed she skips every step she made, and I find it adorable. 

I was interupted with my thoughts when Allex spoke.

''she's one them" she said

"pardon?" I said

"Alice! The girl that your looking at, she's a supernatural being" she said in a low voice

Alice.... "I see...Lets talk about that later, we should go, We still have to get our schedule for class" I said

As we approach the entrance of the school and make our way inside, a boy seemingly appears out of nowhere

"Hi im Eric Yorkie, the eye's and ears of the school, and you two must be the new students" he said as he check us out,

"no shit Sherlock" said Allex in low voice while rolling her eye's

I almost laugh at her, because im sure that she already found this guy as annoying person.

"yes we are, if you dont mind can we go now, we still need to go to get our schedule for class" I said politely as we walked away from him

We arrive at the school office and asked for our class schedule. Then we split up went to our respective classroom. 

We dont have the same class schedule in the morning, but we have the same class in the afternoon except Art Class.

Classes Hours pass by and its Lunch Time, 

I met Allex outside my classroom and Went to the Cafeteria, some of the student's are looking and checking us out again.

We just ignored it and then I someone tap my sholder, I looked back and saw that it was Angela Weber. I met here in my Math Class, she's a very nice girl.

I smiled and she spoke "do you want to sit with us?" 

I said yes and we went to get some food then went to her table were her friends are sitting, she introduce her friends to us, first is her boyfriend Ben, the girl who talks a lot was Jessica, the blonde guy who keeps looking at me is Mike and the asian boy the one we met this morning was Eric.

After introducing ourselves in her friends, I felt something is coming I looked at Allex and she seems to sense it too, then I looked around and stop.

I saw a five figures enter at the cafeteria, and the chatters inside stopped and looked at the five figures.

One of them was a bear alike muscled guy whose grinning showing his cute dimple, besides him was a beautiful blonde girl, another two good looking guys, one have a dirty blonde hair and one who has a bronze hair. The last one was the cute pixie girl I saw at the parking lot this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!!! Our router and internet connection is back  
> Sorry for the Long Update and thank you for reading......
> 
> Im already writing the next chapter :D  
> Have a good day 
> 
> \\(^-^)>
> 
> Kudos anyone??


	5. Chapter 4

Previously:

I saw a five figures enter at the cafeteria, and the chatters inside stopped and looked at the five figures.

One of them was a bear alike muscled guy whose grinning showing his cute dimple, besides him was a beautiful blonde girl, another two good looking guys, one have a dirty blonde hair and one who has a bronze hair. The last one was the cute pixie girl I saw at the parking lot this morning.

Bella POV

They walked inside the cafeteria ignoring all the stares that they recieve. They grab some food and went to their table near at the glass window.

"Looks like Bella's noticed the Cullens," Jessica said snapping me out of my thoughts. 

"who?" I asked

" Those are the Cullens, they dont talk to anyone, they are weird" she said

I was about to speak, when Allex speak and ask

"weird in what way?"

Jessica looked at me then to Allex and said " Like I said they dont talk to anyone only in their family member. Also see the big guy with cute dimple? ,He's Emmett and the blonde girl that looked like a model is Rosalie they are together, as in together together" 

Angela interupted jessica and spoke "they are not actually Related they were adopted by Mr & Mrs Cullens so I see nothing wrong with it"

"anyways......the the guy who looks like in pain is Jasper, the other with a sex hair is Edward they are also together" she said and sigh

I heard Allex snorted and laugh, but not loud enough to hear by outside table.

I looked at her raising an eyebrow 

"What!!? Its funny she said the guy who looks like in pain and the sex hair dude, its funny how she descibe it" she said grinning

Then we heard a booming laughter, I looked around and I heard it was coming from the big guy named Emmett. 

It didnt surprised me that they can hear our conversation, its obviously one of the things they can do. I said to myself

I looked back at jessica and asked "and who might be the Petit one?" even tho I already know her name

"oh, thats Alice" she said

"hmmm Alice.... Such a cute name, it suits her" I said smiling

"Yeah well she's super weird, sometimes she zoned out, then get back to whatever she's doing, like it was nothing" she said

I felt something inside me wanting to slap her for saying Alice is weird, so I ignored it and calm my selfdown.

Then I heard jessica sigh and mutter something, before I could ask what she said, I saw Allex leaned closed to her....

Allex POV

After Bella and I listen to Jessica about the Cullens, 

I heard her sigh and say's  
'' Why is it that the good looking guys are always gay''

Then I smirked

I lean forward to her, close enough not to touch our lips and said '' Then why not try tasting the forbidden fruit you might loved it'' I said in a low voice

Her eyes widened and started to back away but stopped, I move forward to her and she said  
''i-i-i uhhhhh,'' she stutter while blushing

I smirked not moving away and spoke again '' Tell me what is your type?'' I stop and I looked at Bella

I gave her a look then she smirked, 

she already got what im trying to do.

'' Is it the wild type?'' I asked again grinning

Then I see Bella grab jessica's hand then Kissed her palm, 

and she spoke ''or the Calm and Gentle type?'' she asked smiling still holding her hand.

I burst into laugh, Bella and Angela were grinning widely, while the boys were gaping from the scene they just witness. 

She blushed furiously and said she's not gay. But from what I can tell she loved being teased like that. Hahaha :D

I heard that booming laugh again, yes I also heard the first one, they do like to listen to the conversation of the others aren't they?, I looked over their table and saw bearman was grinning and the others had an amused looked in their faces.

After lunch we said our goobye's to Angela and here friends. We have the same class schedule so we went together. We got a bit cautious because some of the cullens are in our class. 

That Edward guy keep glancing at us, like he was trying something, 

then it hit me, 

he has a gift thats very rare to have, he's a mind reader. I wonder if there's more in them who has gift

Well good luck reading our thoughts, not like you can read it, hahaha... Too bad for him their gifts wont work on us. Bella can block all the mental and physical attacks, so would not worry about getting exposed YET!

After a long boring class and hours, the school ended. We went to the parking lot, I saw the Cullens Looking at us. I smirk knowing that they are getting intrigued by us.

Nightime comes, Bella and I discuss about checking the whole forks to know if there's another supernatural beings in here. 

We dont really need to sleep as much as human's needed to, so we went out this night, we have to release a bit of our power so we can use our ability. We stroll for a few hours and found out that there's two type of Supernatural Beings in here in Forks.

1) There's a Shifters in La Push

2) The Cullen's are indeed a Vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey to all readers, another chapter for all you,
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> BTW to all wondering about what Allex looked like in my story :D  
> she looked like Laura Vandervoort 
> 
> Mah bae \\('o')/


End file.
